Storm of Darkness
by Cap'n Jade Sparrow
Summary: With the Dark Lord taking control of the Ministry, young people are finding themselves in the ranks of his Snatchers. One of them as joined for her own selfishness to get closer to a certain snatcher and maybe, just maybe, get him to fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

It was something I had hoped would never happen. Something I had been forced to do because of the current economic problems. Something which I knew I would regret. There I was, my short, messy hair spread out over the leaf litter, small twigs and scrapsof said leaves resting in said hair. Above me, pinning me to the floor, looming over me with his shadow cast across my frame, was a snatcher. The lead snatcher. The one every knew.

Scabior.

His name sent tingles down my spine, and when I said the name, it rolled off my tongue like butter melting on a crumpet. Smooth, delicious. I savoured it every time.

His cool, cobalt blue eyes drew me in almost unwillingly until I lost myself, full of a floating feeling like I was supported by water, drifting freely but not too far. His wild, unruly brown hair, of which contained a single, lone scarlet streak blowing gently in the wind that filtered through the forest. He was studying me. Studying me like a predator studying prey.

No, I hadn't been snatched. Rather, it was the total opposite. What with the Dark Lord taking over and needing people to find the scum that called themselves wizards and witches, he had employed people to hunt them down, in exchange for money. Lots of money. This was a test. A test to see if I was fit enough to become a snatcher, to become one of _them_. But I was afraid. I was afraid that I had failed. When he had paced in front of those of us trying out, I hadn't listened to a word, just watched him as he moved, making note that it was very feline, very sly, very cunning. His voice had soothed me despite the fact I wasn't listening to the words, and I had had to resist the urge to leap at him and place my lips over his own. How I wanted to feel them moving against my own passionately, sensing the love he held for me. I had known him at Hogwarts, being just a year younger than him, and admired him from a distance, seeking his love even then, wishing that he would turn his devilishly handsome self to look at me just long enough to see me, _truly see me_. And now I had a chance to get closer.

So here I was, back against the ground, his boot-laden foot pressing me firmly down, my heart thumping so loud I was certain that they could all hear it as it fought like a woodpecker to escape my chest. Even then, I was loosing myself in his features repeatedly. It wasn't until one of the others cleared their throat loudly and clearly that we remembered where we were.

He jolted back to reality, and I noticed he played with that pink scarf around his neck (no doubt a trophy from a chase) as he removed his foot from my stomach, but didn't help me up. No, it was another wanna-be snatcher who held out his hand and pulled me to my feet as Scabior turned his back to me, wild hair drawn into a loose ponytail to keep it from his face when in pursuit. It swayed as he moved and walked forwards, pacing then turning sharply to gaze at me, the hem of his long leather jacket swirling. Everyone was watching him expectantly, awaiting his decision as his orbs filled with thought, making the final judgement while I cleaned my clothes of the dirt and grime that had clung to me as I ran, ducking under branches and leaping over fallen logs in chase of the snatcher who was acting as a blood traitor.

"Well," His voice almost made me swoon, and I had to stand very still, my slender fingers clenching and unclenching as I waited for him to continue, respect shining in my own eyes. "It seems like we have a few new recruits."


	2. Chapter 2

It was much harder than I thought it would be, training through the long hours of sunlight and the thick blackness of night. He kept us going every day, no matter what the weather was like. Running through forests, through towns, across wind-swept moors, startling rabbits as we went. And when we weren't running, we were dueling. Paired up with more experianced snatchers, a different one every time, sending curses at us as we tried to counter them. I kept my eye on Scabior throughout hese training sessions as they grew rougher, determained to prove everything that I was to him. And I'm sure that at one point, he stared right back.

It was the same as before. We were mesmorised by each other, and I could feel my heart speed up. My grip on my wand slackened, and there was a flash of red, but I hardly noticed my now tap-dancing feet until I was hit with another curse and I relalitated, my face flushed a merry marroon colour.

I'd ruined everything. Everything in that one moment. I'dbe kicked out, or worse, killed for my moment of unfocus. I'd never have the chance again.

He continued advancing around the well-trodden clearing, eyes carefully studying each new snatcher in their small duels, assessing them as he went. I tried desperately to focus, but my mind had different plans, and kept drifting. So I slapped myself mentally, and a sigh of relief shook through my body when he announced we were done for the day with that task. It felt like something was lifted from me and I hastily followed as we retreated to the tents and wolfed down the small meal that we were only allowed every day, the energy returning to me.

Then we proceeded to re-enter the forest to try and increase our stamina. Days of hard, cruel training was already having it's effect on my body. Before, I was a fast sprinter, like a cheetah. Now I was becoming a runner, easily keeping up for a longer amount of time. Whenever we ran, he _did _seem to hold some respect for me, which was the only good thing so far to come out of this predicament.

It was late into the night when we finally returned to the camp. As new recruits, we never had tent to ourselves, but shared a large one, with a different snatcher every night to keep an eye on us, but it was always right in the center, as if to protect us. Not that we needed it. Snatchers were feared in Britain. Every witch or wizard that was a Mudblood or Blood-Traitor was scared out of their wits of us, and it was best to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. Very dark. Midnight dark. We couldn't see a thing. There was no light penetrating the tent, and only the senior snatcher and I were up. I couldn't sleep, which was a strange occurance. Normally, I could sleep soundly, all through the night. Which was why I had resigned to sitting up by the entrance, helping to keep watch. This wouldn't happen on any other night, but recently things were starting to relax a little, as our intergration into the group was nearly complete.

A shadow, a sillouette, loomed out of the dark frames that were the trees ahead. It was moving fast, bent double as it ducked under the low branches of a young beech tree. It never slowed down, but as it came closer, we were able to make out what it was.

A Death Eater.

We could only guess why. As no snatcher currently bore the Dark Mark, except Fenrir, who was somewhere out in the forest, no doubt snacking on a deer. But it was early morning of May the 1st, and we had no idea of the significance.

As the figure stopped in front of us, kicking up a small amount of dirt. His sides were heaving, his breathing hard as he tried to calm down, to breath properly.

"The Dark Lord wants you at Hogwarts. Now." He panted, then spun on the spot, a familiar crack splitting the silent, still air. The Dark Lord? Wanted us, at Hogwarts? He didn't even go there. He hadn't gone to the legendary school since he had taken over the Ministry. It had to be something important.

We both leapt to our feet, and I didn't need orders to go and wake up the rest. I didn't even shake them. I just pulled out my wand and levitated thm, breaking the spell so they landed on the hard floor with loud thumps. They rumbled, but as soon as I explained everything, they rushed around to get dressed like bees in a beehive. I, meanwhile, went to wait by the tent entrance. A fire had been lit, so the bright orange flames flickered, spreading light across our clearing. Scabior was there, the other snatchers beside him.

I jogged over, nodding respectfully, and took my place while the others trailed behind me, yawning but looking excited.

"As you know, a Death Eater called by not five mintues ago. We're wanted at Hogwarts. We'll apparate to Hogsmeade, as the wards as still in place around the school We'll meet the Dark Lord and see what the plan is from there." He explained, his ginger hair looking all the brighter. He stood, his tall frame towring over us, and spun around, disappearing just like the Death Eater.

We quickly followed him in the crushing darkness that was apparation.


	4. Chapter 4

A fresh breeze hit me strongly as we stopped spinning and arrived in the wizarding village. Despit the fact I was resising the urge to puke, I glanced around, glad that the alarm hadn't gone off. Scabior was walking ahead, seemingly unfazed by our method of transport. Swallowing, I picked up my feet, running after him.

Once I reaced his side, all was silent. As we walked along the deserted, empty street, more and more snatchers appeared beside us, all from different group. I knew they were snatchers because they were all wearing a piece of red cloth around their upper arms, signfying what they were. By the time we had reached the school's gates, there had to be a hundred or more of us. The gates, flanked by stone winged boars, opened with a creaking sound, and we continued on our way.

Not that we got far. As soon as we were a good three feet into the grounds, Death Eaters surrounded us, leading us toward the Forbbidden Forest. I shivered violently. I'd never liked the black forest, it's tall trees forbidding, warding me away. But no one else showed any fear, so I held my head high, breathing deeply in an effort to calm myself.

The Dark Lord himelf was waiting for us. He quickly briefed us on what was going to happen, and sent us on our way. We were to go to one of the bridges, and swamp the school with our numbers before starting to duel.

Then we were running down the slope from the Forest, towards the wooden bridge with a stream running underneath it. Scabior, as the head snatcher, was in the lead, heading the battle cries. As we ran, two snatcher overtook him, and disintergrated with flashes of bright blue and white light. Scabior and another snatcher, Orion, stopped suddenly, their arm wide. It seemed the teachers of Hogwarts had turned against us.

And on the bridge was a lump of a boy. He stood at the edge, yelling at us, while Scabior raised his wand, a piece of fire drifted across. Orion's face turned to one of rage.

"Yeah! You and who's army?"

Scabior and lifted his right foot, slowly over the border line as the wards disintergated. When they made it safely, we rushed forwards, causing the boy to turn and flee along the bridge. We shot curses at hm, wanting to hit him and make him fall, leaving our path clear. He, of course, turned around and shot a spell at us.

It missed.

But the bridge was collasping. Now we no longer ran to kill, but ran to live. Our battle cries changed to cries of terror and the bridge caught up with us, and we plumetted downwards.

Somehow, we didn't hit the ground. No, we hit the stream. Spluttering, my head emerged from the fast flowing waters, and I struggled to breathe, spitting out river water. Others' heads were also emerging, and I looked around, fear welling up inside me as I thought of Scabior. That was when I spotted his lifeless form half in, half out of the water.

Swimming the best I could, I limped out and collasped by his side, only just seeing his sides moving. He opened those wonderful cool cobalt eyes and gazed at me while I thumbled for my wand, finally realising I must have lost it in the fall.

His hand moved towards me and cupped my cheek that was bleeding from a piece of splinted wood.

"You've been a wonderful snatcher, Nova..." He rasped, pulling me close. His lips met mine in a sizzling kiss that filled me with warmth, and died away when it ended. But I stayed beside him as his breathing stopped, and his life left forever, joining those who had already been lost.


End file.
